King of the Kings
by Gatoraiden
Summary: Kiritsugu Emiya wanted King Arthur. So who's this raven haired teen, and why does he feel an empty pit of despair?


So I'm sorry I haven't updated my previous fic. However, I am still alive. Take this as an apology. That being said, I'm not 100% sure if I'll continue the other. Maybe in the future, but for now it's on hiatus. I did this because I was bored. Enjoy, I guess. I don't plan on continuing this.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya had expected more bang out of his buck, so to say. At least, when he summoned his Servant, he didn't expect to end up face to face with a lanky, raven haired teenager. He expected a _King_. The teenager looked around before he locked eyes with Kiritsugu Emiya. "Are you my Master?"

All the trained assassin could do is swallow dryly. _For fuck's sake._ He nodded though. The Servant looked like he had just woken up from a nap, blinking and rubbing his eyes. Both Kiritsugu and his wife, Irisviel, couldn't help bu stare. Of course, it wasn't unnoticed by the teenager.

"Expecting someone taller?" He said before giving a wry smile. "Sorry to disappoint you. My name is Noctis." The name wasn't even remotely familiar. Kiritsugu turned to his wife and grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk." Before anyone could reply he dragged her after him. After they turned a corner, he immediately looked at her. "I have no idea who that kid is. We were supposed to summon a Saber class Servant? Not only that, but a King. Right?" Irisviel nodded.

"I-yes. That's what we were told." Kiritsugu's brow furrowed.

"Because "King Noctis" doesn't sound familiar to me. I don't think that's ever been a real person, ever." He says, turning his head and staring back at him. The teenager had simply shrugged and sat down on a bench. He seemed to be taking this incredibly well.

"Well we already summoned him, we might as well try. I doubt we have the time to call in another relic either." She places her hand on her husband's face comfortingly. "I'm sure it won't end up a disaster." Kiritsugu felt a pit open in his stomach. No matter how much he tried to suppress his emotions, he couldn't help but feel a pang of despair. "Since you're his Master, aren't you able to understand his abilities anyway?"

Irisviel was right. He had completely forgotten. "We'll go with him for now. We can stick to the plan."

And so that's how Noctis ended up Kiritsugu Emiya's Servant. He was masqueraded around as his wife's, which he didn't seem to mind. His actual Master was so cold and distant, every time they talked it was like he was speaking to a computer. He didn't have the warmth he was use to from his friends. It was offputting and, quite frankly, disturbing to him. Noctis wasn't use to someone repressing their emotions so much, if he even had any. It made him ache for his friends, for Prompto's banter, Gladio's heated speeches, and Ignis's gentle support.

His cooking as well.

That being said, he was fine traveling with Irisviel. She was much kinder, emotional, and she seemed to adore him. The way she presented herself, he couldn't help but think about Lunafreya. Even now as he watches her play in the ocean, he's watching her silently.

"Noctis, you look nostalgic." He snapped to attention quickly after that. His face lights up a bright red before he shakes his head.

"Yeah, I guess so." Noctis shrugs in response. "I don't know, I can't see my own face." He holds his hand over his mouth and looks away shyly. He didn't mean to be caught just staring at her. Though he thinks he could get away with it due to the fact he's _supposed_ to be watching over her. "You just remind me of a friend, I guess."

"Do I now?" Iri paused in the water. "Was she a homunculus too?" Noctis couldn't help but smile.

"No, but you two are just oddly familiar. Both warm and caring." He had to swallow the nervousness in his voice saying that. He didn't want to cross a line.

Mercifully their talk was cut short by a presence. It was strong and radiated with prana. No doubt an enemy Servant. Despite that, they weren't moving. "They're waiting for us, beckoning us. They want to fight." Iri says, slowly stepping out of the ocean and putting her shoes back on. "Shall we meet her, Saber?"

Noctis hasn't fought in a while. In the back of his mind he was worried he'd be rusty, that if the Servant could it'd slip through his grasp and kill Irisviel. Yet despite that, there was fire in her eyes. He couldn't say no. It was like rejecting a puppy, namely damn near possible.

* * *

"What the Hell did I get myself into?" is all Noctis could mumble as he found himself surrounded. A giant bear of a man in a chariot, a guy with two spears, some freak covered in shadows, and worst of all was the smug man standing above everyone else. So far he hated him the most. The man, formally known as Lancer, was at least polite while fighting him. He complimented his strength and Noctis actually enjoyed clashing swords with him.

The guy in gold wasn't so polite, especially with the way those blood red eyes passed judgement on everyone else. "I'm only here to see if you're worth the time of day." He acts like he's invincible. "If you're not, I'll crush you under my heel like you're likely deserving. You should be thankful I'm even letting you mongrels breathe and speak right now. Even be thankful you can see me in person, I could have stuck you down without you even seeing my visage." He gave a smug smile. He continued after a while, and the raven haired Servant couldn't help but think...

 _This guy has a bigger ego than me._ Noctis finally had enough. In the middle of his speech, Noctis immediately swapped weapons. Drawing the gun, he pulled the trigger before he could rattle off another boast of his. The bullet hit his armor and bounced off, but it was loud and enough to silence him. Him along with every other Servant there. "Can you just stop talking about yourself for 5 minutes? I think I know what Gladio was going through when I'd brag after a battle, but you're just unbearable!" He pulled his arm back and looked up at him. "Just please, I haven't gotten to nap all day and I have a headache after all of this. Just stop. Talking."

The Servant stared at him before those eyes of his honed in on him. "You mongrel, did you just _shoot me?_ " Somehow, in the depths of his mind that weren't filled with "I hate this guy" Noctis realized he might have jumped the gun and made a mistake. All goldie had to do is lift up his hand and several rips in space opened up, each one producing a weapon. And all of them aimed at Noctis. "Well, I tried giving you a chance. It seems I shouldn't have even allowed that." It took a second for him to scope out and another to think. Could he warp? Did he have space to even find a safe spot to warp? And even then what if he's faster and just attacks him while he's teleported? Of course, those moments ate up any time he had to act. The never ending rain of weaponry came down.

Noctis was lucky that he had a thing called instincts. In the deepest part of his soul he called for aid, and that came in his Armiger. It couldn't match the sheer amount of weapons hit for hit, but he didn't need to knock every single one out of the sky. He also counted his blessings that one of the weapons he had was a shield, large enough for him to block the brunt of the attack. The shockwaves still hurt like Hell, but he was able to live another day.

And not only live, but counter attack. The star he had launched out of the dust and ripped through the light source he was on. Down came the king, landing on his two feet. Now they were on an even playing field, despite the fact Noctis was surrounded by weapons. He slowly lowered the shield, his arms shaking. The sheer force probably would have killed someone trying to block it with a normal shield, but not only was he not a normal person, this wasn't a normal shield. That being said, his arms were still hurting like Hell and likely would bruise up. He looked back at Irisviel, who he had to admit he was worried about. He never could tell if she was in the crossfire. To his relief she stood there, surprised. Noct had little reprieve though.

" **You.** " The golden man said. Noctis turned his head to look at him, still clutching his shield in case. "You dare make me stand on your level? Not even that, you, as a Saber, _dare shoot me and make a mockery of me?_ " There was murderous intent in his eyes. "Who do you think you are, whelp?"

Noctis didn't exactly know how to reply. "Uhm, a fellow king?" He shrugged, silently preparing to warp out with Irisviel if he had to. The man paused. He stared at him before a smile broke on his face, then more egotistical laughter.

"A king? You barely look like you'd be able to reach a throne!" Noctis looked more offended at this then anything.

"You're barely even taller then me! I bet that armor adds to your height you cheater!" He laughed again, enjoying this for once.

"Normally I'd execute you on the spot, but quite frankly you're adorable." His hand went to Noctis's cheek, slowly running down it. "I'll take your brag of being a king at face value. Perhaps you only recently became one before your life ended. Maybe you were summoned when you were younger? Either way, I don't see the reason to lie. You wouldn't have impressed me anyway." He went silent for a moment, before nodding. "Saber, if you survive to the end and impress me enough, perhaps you can be my husband."

Noctis certainly didn't see that coming. "Well, that's going to suck for you, because I'm already married." The golden man only laughed in response.

"Well, it's not even a certainty you'd live to the end. It'd be a waste if you didn't. I'll spare you this once, let's hope you have the skill to survive the rest of the way." He gently pat him on the head like a common dog before he turned and faded. Noctis stood there for a minute before falling to his knees. Everything about today slowly hit him as he turned to Irisviel.

"Master, can I go take a nap?"


End file.
